Cuidando de las Hermanas
by Nyeron
Summary: ¡El resfriado ataca de nuevo! Suerte que tenemos un medico y a una enfermera para tratarlo ¿No?


SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA SAGA CUIDANDO:

Cuidando de Las hermanas

Una semana ha pasado desde que Lincoln se resfrío, gracias a los cuidados de su actual novia el chico se recuperó al siguiente dia, si... fue un glorioso dia en el archivo de salud del albino, todo iba a pan con miel con el dúo, resulta que si tenían más en común de lo que aparentan, pero eso es historia de otro dia damas y caballeros, ya que hoy la enfermedad ha vuelto a atacar.

-...

-...

-...

-¡Achoo!

El chico sin embargo no fue quien se enfermo, no señor, de hecho hay quienes dicen que generó una inmunidad al resfriado común; no, quien se ha enferma o mas bien QUIENES se han enfermado son nada más y nada menos queeeee... sus hermanas.

-Sniff sniff... ughh... como odio el resfriado...

Nueve, nueve son las infectadas, la primera fue Lisa ya que ella quería examinar a Lincoln luego de curarse, le siguieron las gemelas al entrar en contacto con ella, Lynn fue la siguiente en caer al jugar con Lana un poco, después de esto el virus se traspasó a Lucy al vivir en el mismo cuarto, la pelota de basket con la que jugaba Lynn portaba los gérmenes y al rebotar por accidente en el cuarto de Luan y Luna las condenó a la infección, un par de minutos después Leni llegó al cuarto de las chicas en búsqueda de sus gafas de sol las cuales dígase de paso tenía encima de la cabeza y asi, solo asi llego al último bastión saludable el resfriado y al entrar en el cuarto que ella y Lori compartían... se enfermo. ¡Uf! Básicamente el virus tuvo un largo viaje.

-Mmm...

Las chicas se encontraban en la sala de la casa. ¿La razón? Pues resulta que mantenerlas en sus cuartos solo generará más problemas, ya que había que cuidarlas al mismo tiempo; como decía, se hallaban alojadas en la sala de estar, cada una en una camilla blanca, con sabana y curiosamente una bata de paciente... ¿De dónde la sacaron? Ni idea, en fin, alrededor de sus camas había también unas cortinas movibles para darle un aire de hospital al lugar.

Lincoln entró al salón, vestía de manera muy curiosa, su guardarropa consiste en una camisa blanca de botones, una corbata negra, pantalón a juego así como zapatos de vestir; portaba encima del mismo una bata de doctor y en su rostro una peculiar cicatriz como de cosedura bajaba diagonalmente a través de su rostro.

-...Bueno chicas, tenga malas noticias- comentó él mirando unos papeles, -Al parecer están resfriadas, puede que sea el mismo virus que tuve -dijo haciendo que ellas lo mirasen de manera molesta -¡Pero no se preocupen! ¡Que estarán bien cuidadas por el asombroso doctor Black Jac¡Digo! Lincoln Loud y la enfermera Haiku.- término con orgullo, a la par del mismo se hallaba nuestra querida nipona con aquel traje que portó en la recuperación del chico.

-Saludos- se inclinó ella.

- _Cough cough_...lo que nos faltaba -Murmuró Lori molesta -... ¡Tu nisiquiera sabes como cuidar a alguien! ¡¿Y qué rayos traes puesto?!

-Se llama Cosplay Lori- dijo él haciendo una pose mientras sacaba un bisturí de su manga (esto hizo que saltasen por lo filoso del mismo) -He estado aprovechando el momento perfecto para usarlo ¿Y qué mejor forma que cuando mis hermanas están enfermas?

Dicho esto el resto se miró entre sí y asentaron al pensar que tenía razón, no había mejor momento que usar un cosplay para esa clase de asuntos.

-¿Y donde esta Pá, Má y Lily?- preguntó la roquera.

-Se fueron con la tía Ruth para evitar enfermarse- le respondió. -Por lo que queda a cargo nuestro que se recuperen.

-Aun así no entiendo cómo alguien como yo, que soy quizá la más cuidadosa con gérmenes, pudo terminar infectada- murmuró Lisa desde su camilla.

-Simplemente paso y ya- comento nuestra querida enfermera.

-¿Y porque a ti no te dio nada?- ahora hablo Lola.

-Yo tomo té de jengibre a diario- siguió con su voz inmotiva -Eso me genera un tipo de inmunidad contra la fiebre además de que realice un ritual con un fantasma que hace que todas mis enfermedades se le contagien a él y no a mi...

-...

-...

-...

Lincoln y el resto se le quedo viendo asustados, ella noto esto y miro hacia los lados.

-...¿Que?

-...

-...

-Rayos... sabia que debi hacer eso también yo- comento Lucy desde su cama.

-Dejando eso de lado, sientanse tranquilas al saber que estamos equipados para cualquier tipo de emergencia- se hizo de lado y mostró una enorme cantidad de cajas, las cuales fueron recogidas por el chico y puestas en una mesa cerca -Incluso me tome la molestia de traer bolsas para cadáveres.- de su siempre fiel maletín médico sacó un paquete con las susodichas.

-¡Wow wow!- exclamó Lynn asustada -¡Es solo un resfriado no una exótica pandemia!

-Cierto...- cerró sus ojos -Pero nunca se sabe cuando la muerte hará su noble labor y quien sabe, puede que alguna de ustedes se infeccione a tal grado de morir... _Sigh~..._ en verdad sería una calamidad pero así es la vida...

-...

-...

-...

 _¡Buaaahhhh Haha!_

De inmediato las menores (salvo Lucy) se pusieron a llorar ante la posible fatalidad, Lincoln que escucho esto último desde la cocina, corrió lo más rápido a la sala para calmarlas.

-¡Sileeencio!- dicho esto las miradas de todos se fijaron en él. -Nadie va a morir, Haiku solo quiere meterles un poco de miedo- la señaló levantando su mano -Es solo una mala broma es todo.

Luego la volvieron a ver, esta se mantuvo seria como siempre, pero luego de eso una leve sonrisa burlona se esbozó en su rostro y con tranquilidad se fue de ahí.

-¿Honestamente qué rayos le viste a ella?- preguntó Luan curiosa.

-Heh... eso yo lo sabré Luan.

-Ahora, les solicitaremos entregar todas sus pertenencias- entró Haiku con una caja de plástico -Los objetos pueden cargar gérmenes y lo menos que necesitamos es mas medios de infección.

-...Heh heh... ¿Es un chiste verdad?- preguntó Luna nerviosa.

-Si, no es que como que vayan en verdad a quitarnos nuestras cosas... ¿O si?- hablo Luan también extrañada.

La enfermera se acercó a su cama y sin decir nada extendió la caja enfrente suyo, entendiendo que no estaba vacilando, la castaña dio un suspiro de derrota y comenzó a sacar sus cosas, básicamente material de bromas, bolsas de aire que imitan flatulencias, bombas de agua, lentes falsos y uno que otro dedo amputado falso mayormente, con el resto eran mecanismos simples.

Siguio y siguio hechando los mismo hasta que la gotica volvio a ver a Lincoln en shock al tener la enorme caja llena al apenas el primer intento.

-¿De donde rayos sacas tantas cosas Luan?- le pregunto en shock el chico.

-...Heh heh... solo dire que soy un "barril sin fondo" ¿Entiendes?

- _Sigh..._ si Luan entiendo, como sea, confiscare esto- comentó llevándose la caja de lugar, luego de ello Haiku saco otra caja y una por una fueron entregando lo que traían, lo único que no se les quitaba eran materiales de papel, ejemplo Libros, lo cual era una salvada para Lisa y Lucy, con el resto no corrieron tanta suerte.

Siguieron así hasta llegar a la última y mayor de ellas... Lori.

-Aa- negó con la cabeza sosteniendo su celular en manos -¡Ni creas que me quitaras esto!

-Le recuerdo que tiene que entregar todo material de uso diario y eso incluye el ce-lu-lar. -le dijo intentando alcanzarlo pero Lori se puso de pie y aprovechando su altura evitó que lo quitase.

-Lori... dame el celular- comento levemente molesta.

-¡NO!

-Le pido que por favor me entregue el aparato.

-¡NO!

-Mmm... esto es poco profesional Lori- volvió a reclamar la chica.

-¡DIJE QUE NO!- y dicho esto saltó de su camilla y corrió descalza por la sala siendo perseguida por la enfermera.

En ese momento Lincoln entró a la sala trayendo consigo las recetas médicas para la gripe.

-¿Oye Lis, que significa exactamente antitusivo? ¡Wow! ¿Que pasa aquí?

Mientras preguntaba la adolescente se las ingenio para saltar hacia la camilla de Lynn la cual se quitó de ahí para evitar ser aplastada, Haiku en ese momento se trató de abalanzarse contra ella y lo único que logró fue caer en el suelo, viendo a Lincoln cerca lo miro desde el suelo molesta.

-Tu hermana no es del tipo cooperativa ¿Verdad?

-Ehh... no, creo que no- le dijo al ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

-¡Hahaha! ¡El celular es mio!- grito victoriosa ella, una vez de pie Haiku se desempolvo.

-Me disculpo de antemano- le dijo a su novio.

-¿Eh?

Sin poder responder la chica volvió a ver a Lori, de la nada su cabello se erizó y sus ojos se pusieron rojos emitiendo un grito infrahumano se aventó contra la chica.

-¡HAARRRGHHH!

-¡Ahhhh!

 _¡Punch Punch Pow!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ok, hora de la medicina.

Entrando a la sala Lincoln junto con Haiku traían un carrito con varios vasos de plástico llenos de agua, al lado un par de jarabes.

-Ok... Lana, abre la boca- dijo la nipona acercándose, esta al igual que el resto estaba aterrada por el reciente actuar de ella por lo que no quería hacerla enojar, no señor.

-Guacala...- comentó sacando la lengua.

-Lisa, tu turno.

-Mmm de acuerdo, salgamos de esto de una buena vez- dijo la prodiga al bajar el libro que leía, tomó la taza y la tomó rápidamente, aunque quería mantener su actitud seria, era al final y al cabo una niña.

-Glaaa...- no pudo evitar hacer una mueca por el mal sabor.

-Muy bien Lisa- le felicito él mientras le daba una paleta, ella se la comió de inmediato.

-¿Tengo que tomar esto?- comentó Lynn oliendo el jarabe.

-Si Lynn tienes que tomar esto-le respondió su hermano sin más.-¿A no ser que no quieras estar lista para seguir entrenando mañana?

-¡Rayos no!

-Entonces, abre la boca, que te tengo que dar una cucharada.

-¿Solo una? ¡Venga aceleremos el paso!- y le quitó la botella al chico.

-¡Lynn espera! ¡Las medicinas se deben de tomar con precaución!

- _Glup, glup, glup..._ Haaa, ¿Decias algo?- le pregunto mirándolo.

-Estaba diciendo ¡Que los medicamentos no se deben de tomar a la ligera!

-Venga., eso es solo una mentira para que gastemos dinero en ZZZzzzzz...

Y como si nada callo noqueada en su cama, el chico se sujeto el puente nasal mientras que su asistente negaba con la cabeza.

Con respecto al resto tomaron la medicina sin quejarse, y a cambio se les daba un dulce para el mal sabor, así fueron hasta llegar a la última.

-Bueno Lori, es tu turno.

Deteniéndose en la camilla de la misma se podía ver a la mencionada envuelta en vendas en su totalidad cual si fuese una momia, además de estar amarrada con correas a la cama.

-Mmnrmpp prrr!- trataba de hablar ella con la cabeza envuelta.

-¡Oye! Si no le hubieras hecho caso a Haiku no hubiéramos llegado a estos extremos así que solo no te muevas ¿Vale?

Seguido tomó un embudo de plástico y lo metió entre los pliegues de la boca a como pudo lo acomodo en la boca de ella y sin mas deposito el jarabe, una vez tragado también hecho dentro del mismo una gomita para el sabor, luego lo saco de ahi.

-Listo, que te recuperes Lori- se alejó mientras ella parecía seguir maldiciendolos.

Una vez terminado ambos se dirigieron hacia la cocina, ahí aparcaron el carrito hacia un lado y se sentaron en la mesa.

-Haaa...-suspiro el chico al sentarse -Bueno, démonos un merecido descanso... ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- le preguntó al acercarse al refrigerador.

-Una soda dietética estaría bien- comentó ella sin más.

Sacando dos latas de Soda Light, el albino se volvió a sentar en la silla a la par de ella, entregandole la bebida.

-Gracias- dijo al tomarla.

Abriendola ambos tomaron un poco de la bebida, pasaron un par de minutos en silencio hasta que el chico luego de tomar un sorbo la volvió a ver.

-Oye... ere muy buena en esto de cuidar a las personas.

-Hm... tomaré eso como un cumplido.

-Vay que lo es- tomo otro sorbo de la bebida -¿Dime algo? ¿Tú también quieres trabajar en una funeraria como Lucy o todavia no estas segura? Ya que como doctora eres muy hábil.

-De hecho... si he pensado en que quiero trabajar en el futuro- le respondió al mirarlo.

-¿A si? ¿Y es en área de medicina?

-Aha.

-Vaya... ¿Y de que si se puede saber?

-En la morgue- sonrió sin más.

-... - este se quedo callado, planeaba comentar algo, pero luego de ver como sonreía ante esto entendió que no era nada raro, después de todo ningún trabajo es malo o bueno, simplemente es de apreciarlo y disfrutarlo.

-Es fantástico- comentó acercandola con un brazo a él.

-¿A si?

-Sipi-le acentúo, -Quizá trabajaremos en el mismo hospital y asi estare tranquilo al saber que los pacientes que fallecen estarán en buenas manos.

-Heh...

Sin decir nada más, ella acurrucó su cabeza en su hombro mientras disfrutaban del momento, no había que hablar, nada que comentar, tan solo disfrutar del momento y de la paz que había... si, era hermoso y les encantaba.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

- _Sniff sniff_...- Lincoln percibe un leve hedor en el aire, un olor como decirlo, familiar, una esencia que recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer.

-¿A qué huele?- pregunto.

Haiku abrió sus ojos y oliendo al aire identificó el aroma, si, estaba preparada para esto. Sin mas se levanto de la mesa y caminó hasta la sala.

Al entrar a la misma las chicas la miraron extrañada al estar olfateando al aire.

-¿Haiku?- le preguntó Lincoln entrando.

-Algo apesta- murmuró al volverse, miro a todas y cada una de ellas. Y estás en cuestión se mantuvieron nerviosas.

-¿Sabes lo que significa esto Doctor?- le pregunto a lo que él negó levemente.

Las volvió a ver y de la nada sus ojos se pusieron blancos, seguido un aura negra la rodeo.

-Hora Del Baño-

En sus manos estaban la esponja y el balde de la discordia.

-...Y-yo te dejaré esto a ti-comentó saliendo de ahi, -Avisame cuando terminas.

Por su parte las hermanas veían aterradas a la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ellas para asearlas.

¡Lincoln!

¡Lincoln!

¡No!

¡No!

¡NOOOOOOOO!


End file.
